Love birds
by mordeshakes
Summary: This story is the life of Mordecai and Margaret when they are dating, married, and have kids.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. It is about Mordecai and Margaret's life together. **

Life has been going great for Mordecai. He had a loving girlfriend named Margaret. After they kissed at the airport they have been dating. After three months Mordecai moved in with the girl of his dreams.

This morning Mordecai woke up to hear the birds chirping and the sun shining. The sunlight looked beautiful off of Margaret's crimson feathers. Margaret was sound asleep and Mordecai got out of bed not to disturb his partner. Mordecai took a shower and when he was done he went into the kitchen and poured coffee into his mug. Margaret came in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning diaper boy." Margaret said happily.

Mordecai wrapped his wing around her waist "morning babe."

Margaret grabbed the coffee pot and sat down next to the blue jay.

"You're in good mood huh Margaret?" mordecai said.

"I have the day off today." Margaret said happily

Mordecai frowned "that sucks I have work today."

Mordecai got up and put his hoodie on. "Bye Margaret love ya."

Margaret kissed him and said "uh mordecai I was wondering if you want to take our relationship to the next level?"

Mordecai looked confused "you wanna uh you know." Mordecai started blushing.

Margaret put her hand on his shoulder "it's ok if you don't want to. You been the best boyfriend and I thought it was time."

Mordecai smiled "sure I would. You are the greatest thing to come in my life and I think its time too."

Margaret pulled Mordecai into a kiss. "I love you Mordecai." "I love you too Margaret."

They pulled away "I can't wait for tonight." Margaret said.

Mordecai got in his car and drove to the park as he was driving Mordecai thought to himself "I don't think I can go through this."

Mordecai and Rigby were assigned snack bar duty. Rigby stood their bored.

Rigby tapped Mordecai "hey man you look tense are you okay"?

Mordecai looked over slowly "ya im fine."

Rigby didn't by it "dude just tell me what's up."

Mordecai sighed "okay fine…Margaret wants to have sex with me."

"Whoa dude are you gonna do it?"

Mordecai blushed "ya maybe."

Muscle man ran up them "hey bros get me some sodas"

Muscle man handed them the money.

"Hey muscle man you know that Mordecai is gonna score with Margaret tonight."

Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Oww" Rigby moaned.

"Don't tell muscle man you jerk."

"Bro are you really gonna bang her?" muscle man asked while smiling.

Mordecai nodded.

"I hope she won't get pregnant." Mordecai added.

"Dude im pretty sure she won't. Remember that girlfriend you had in high school Sarah? You guys went at it all the time. She didn't get pregnant." Rigby added.

Mordecai just nodded "yeah I guess."

After his shift Mordecai drove back to Margaret's apartment. He walked in the door to see the robin watching TV.

"Hey Margaret." Mordecai said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey diaper boy. Ready for tonight?"

Mordecai nodded.

Margaret put her head on Mordecai`s shoulder. They watched TV like that until Mordecai spoke.

"Mags, what's for dinner?"

Margaret thought for a moment "uh… how about we order a pizza?"

Mordecai agreed. They ate pizza until it was all gone.

Mordecai watched TV until Margaret walked into the bedroom and stuck her head out of the doorway.

"You coming to bed?" Margaret asked in a sexy voice.

They walked into the bedroom and Margaret took off her pants and undergarments. Mordecai took off his shirt and jeans. Margaret noticed that his muscles were pretty big. "He is hot." Margaret thought to herself.

Margaret sat down next to Mordecai "Mordecai this is my first."

Mordecai started kissing her on the neck.

Mordecai was drooling over Margaret's hot naked figure. You could hear Margaret moaning Mordecai`s name.

Margaret layed on Mordecai`s chest. "That was amazing Mordecai."

Mordecai kissed her on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is 3 months later. **

Mordecai was thinking about proposing to Margaret. He convinced Benson to give him a raise and he was promoted to assistant manager. Mordecai worked hard for the past 3 months and he now had the money to get a ring.

In the morning Mordecai woke up to smell something good. He got out of bed and walked in the kitchen in his pajamas. He saw that the table had lots of breakfast food such as pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages. Then Margaret walked in.

"Like what I made?"

Mordecai took a bite of pancakes. "It's awesome. But you didn't have to make me breakfast."

Margaret sat down next to the blue jay. "It's because I love you. You're the only person Ive been with more than 2 months." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Margaret walked out the door "bye Mordecai I have to go to work today."

Mordecai got up and kissed her on the cheek.

After Mordecai ate he took a shower and brushed his teeth. Mordecai walked out the door and got in his car. He drove to twin peaks mall. He found a parking space. Mordecai stepped out of the car "this is going to be a great day." Mordecai thought to himself.

He walked in the mall and went into the jewelry store.

"May I help you?" the clerk said.

"Ya ill have that ring over there." Mordecai said pointing to a silver ring with 3 diamonds on it. It was beautiful.

The clerk behind the glass counter put the ring in a black box and handed it to Mordecai.

"Ok that will be 8,600"

Mordecai paid and left and drove to the coffee shop. He walked in and he walked up to Margaret.

"Hey Margaret do you wanna take a walk in the park."

Margaret smiled "that would be nice. Its time for my break anyways. "

Margaret took off her apron. And went up to a door near the back.

"Sir Im taking my break." Margaret said while taping the door.

"Be back in one hour." A voice said a man that sounded like he was in his 50's.

Margaret walked back to Mordecai and tugged his arm.

"Come on lets get out of here." She said playfully.

Mordecai walked down the sidewalk and talked a bit and then they walked over to the park.

"I love this park my dad used to take me here when I was little." Margaret said.

"You're a total daddy's girl." Mordecai said.

Margaret nodded "ya I know. I was closer to my dad. He used to play games with me and john."

Mordecai sighed "your lucky your dad was cool my dad didn't care for me."

"Why not?" Margaret asked.

"My dad wanted a girl but instead I was born. I didn't have any brothers or sisters because when I was born I got stuck and the doctors had to cut my mom to allow me to come out. She had a scar that didn't allow her to have any more kids. But my mom loved me."

Margaret looked puzzled "wow you never told me that."

They continued to walk until they decided to rest. They love birds sat down on a bench.

"This is really nice Mordecai."

"Ya it sure is." Mordecai agreed

Mordecai felt the little box in his pocket.

"Margaret?"

"Ya Mordecai."

"There is something ive been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

Mordecai took the box out of his pocket and got on one knee. He opened the box.

"Margaret Janie Hadad will you marry me?"

Margaret gasped "YES I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU!"

Tears ran down Margaret's face and they embraced in a hug.

Eileen was washing dishes until Margaret ran in and it looked like she has been crying. "Eileen Eileen!" Margaret yelled.

"What Margaret?"

"Im getting married!"

"Oh my god!" Eileen squealed.

The girl duo talked about the wedding until Margaret spoke.

"Im gonna go tell my parents."

**The park**

Mordecai walked up to the park house were everyone was sitting down on the steps. Benson saw Mordecai.

"Mordecai what are you doing on your day off." Benson said.

"Hey Benson I would like to make an announcement to everybody."

"Sure Mordecai but don't take to long."

Mordecai smiled "thanks Benson."

"Everybody listen up. Mordecai would like to make an announcement."

"Me and Margaret are getting married." Mordecai said happily.

Every one started cheering and you could hear pops say jolly good show. Benson walked up to Mordecai

"Im happy for you Mordecai."

"Thanks Benson."

Muscle man walked up to Mordecai "nice bro."

Rigby walked up to Mordecai

"Congrats bro im happy for you."

Mordecai smiled "thanks dude.'

Later that night Mordecai and Margaret were lying in bed. Margaret smiled "I told my parents."

"What they say?" mordecai asked.

"They were very happy and they want us to come over to their house tomorrow for dinner."

"Aw what! Your dad doesn't not like me!"

"I told my dad not to bother you. Maybe you should get to know him more."

"Ok….Well good night Margaret."

"Good night diaper boy."

**The next morning**

Mordecai and Margaret got ready for their day and they didn't have to go to work because it was Sunday. Mordecai and Margaret were eating lunch.

"Margaret are you excited about getting married?"

Margaret smiled "of course I do. I love you and I want to be together for ever."

Mordecai smiled.

While they were watching TV Mordecai ran into the bathroom. Margaret went into the bathroom to see Mordecai puking. Margaret patted mordecai on the back.

"Honey are you ok."

"I think im sick." Mordecai said slowly.

"Go lay down. Ill takes care of you."

Margaret pulled out her cell phone and dialed her parent's number.

"Hello"

it was Margaret's mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie."

"I was just letting you know we can't come to dinner tonight. Mordecai`s sick."

"Aw poor thing." Said Margaret's mom.

"Ya I know. Well bye moms love you."

"I love you too Maggie bye."

Margaret took care of Mordecai because he had a fever.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I rushed the ending a bit sorry. But next chapter will be the wedding. –SHAKES OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow im surprised people like my story. Thank you guys so much. So let's get on with this chapter. So Mordecai is sick. Let's see what happens.**

It was early in the morning the next day and Mordecai is still sick sleeping. Margaret was up and was fixing Mordecai breakfast. Margaret walked in their bedroom with the plate of food to see Mordecai was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Margaret asked

"Feel like garbage." Mordecai said softly

"Maybe some breakfast will make you feel better."

Margaret handed Mordecai the plate and he started eating slowly. Margaret took off her work clothes. Mordecai saw her.

"Why are you taking off your work clothes?" Mordecai asked.

"Because I called my boss to ask if I could take a day off to take care of you. He said it was ok."

Mordecai smiled "thanks for taking care of me."

"Mordecai of course I would. I love you."

"I love you too Margaret."

Margaret leaned in to kiss but she pulled away before she touched his lips.

"I shouldn't kiss you. I might get sick."

Mordecai nodded in agreement. Margaret took the plate and put it in the sink. Margaret entered the room.

"Mordecai if you need anything just yell. You need to get some sleep anyway."

Mordecai closed his eyes and went to sleep. Margaret smiled "he looks cute when he sleeps."

Margaret left the bedroom and closed the door. She turned on the TV and started to watch until Mordecai`s cell phone rang.

Margaret: Hello

Benson: Hey Margaret right?

Margaret: yes

Benson: hey weres Mordecai? He is 2 hours late for work.

Margaret: he is sick and he can't come.

Benson: well I hope he gets better.

Margaret: Thanks Benson.

Benson: I have to get back to work, bye.

Margaret hung up the phone and went to check on Mordecai. He was snoring loudly. Margaret smiled then closed the door. Margaret sat down on the couch and thought about the wedding "I think we could have it in may." Margaret thought to herself. She turned on the TV and watched for about an hour. After that she went to check on mordecai. He was awake.

"Hey you're awake. How about I fix you some lunch?" Margaret offered.

"Sure, im starving."

"Ill go make us some grilled chesses."

"Yeah-uh!" Mordecai cheered

Margaret giggled then left to the kitchen to make the sandwiches. Mordecai felt the urge to puke and he dashed off but he didn't make it to the bathroom. The blue jay puked all over the floor. Margaret walked in and saw the puke on the floor.

"EWW Mordecai!"

"Margaret im sorry. I wasn't quick enough."

Margaret sighed "its ok ill clean it."

Mordecai smiled "thanks." He felt embarrassed.

Mordecai got back in the bed and Margaret scrubbed the carpet. Margaret put the cleaning supplies back in the cabinet and gave mordecai his sandwich.

"Thanks Margaret."

He started eating. When he was finished he felt happy.

"That was good." Mordecai said.

"Why do you like grilled cheese so much?" Margaret asked

"I had them a lot when I was a kid. There were my favorite and still are."

Margaret went into the bathroom and took a bottle out of the cabinet.

"Here is some medicine."

Mordecai took the bottle and swallowed two pills.

"Hey Margaret?"

"Ya mordecai."

"Thanks for watching over me and stuff. I really appreciate it."

"I don't mind."

"Margaret I love you."

"I love you too."

**1 week later**

Mordecai and Margaret were deciding what to do for the wedding. Mordecai and Margaret agreed on May 16th. There wedding was two months away and they were deciding on a location, the two love birds were on the couch coming up with ideas.

"How about the park?" Mordecai suggested.

"No I really don't want to get married at a park."

Margaret tried to think of something else. "Uh how about the beach?"

Mordecai smiled "I think that's a great idea."

Margaret hugged him. "lets make the invitations."

"so who are you inviting Margaret?" Mordecai asked

"oh uh my mom, my dad, my cousin john, and my cousin Nat."

"the only person in my family that is coming is my mom." Mordecai said sadly.

"so do you wanna make the invitations?" Margaret said trying to change the subject.

After they were finished they put them and envelopes. Margaret picked them up and headed out the door.

"okay im gonna go to the post office to ship these. Rigby and Eileen's invitations are on the table."

Mordecai waved then turned his attention to the TV. On the stand next to couch Mordecai saw a picture of him and Margaret. They were sitting down on a blanket when they had a pick nick. Mordecai and Margaret were both smiling. Mordecai smiled at the picture and continued watching TV.

**OK i hope you guys liked this chapter. The next is Mordecai and Margaret s wedding.**

**Shakes out-**


	4. Chapter 4

**1 Day before the wedding. **

Mordecai and Margaret picked the wedding to be on a private beach in Florida. They were really excited about being new weds.

**Margaret's bachelor party.**

Margaret, Eileen, Starla,and Audrey were at Margaret's hotel room that Margaret used . They were sitting on the couch deciding what to do. Audrey came up with an idea.

"How about we go bowling and then we could comeback here and watch movies."

"Sure that sounds fun." Margaret agreed.

The girls set out for the bowling alley.

**Meanwhile at Mordecai Bachelor party….**

Mordecai, Rigby and the rest of the park crew were at Mcholligans drinking in celebration of Mordecai getting hitched. Rigby raised his mug

"A toast to my bro Mordecai he's getting with the girl of his dreams!"

Every clamped mugs.

**The bowling alley….**

All the girls were having a good time. They bowled and got a pizza to eat. But Starla ate most of it of course. They all headed back and got back to Margaret's Hotel room. Eileen went in the kitchen to make popcorn and Margaret picked out the movie. They had really fun that night.

At Mordecai`s bachelor party Thomas drove them because he was 19.

**Wedding day**

Margaret stood un front of the mirror with her big white dress on. Margaret's mom Mary came in

"You look beautiful!"

"Thanks mom."

Rigby was standing next to Mordecai but he noticed Mordecai was acting strange.

Rigby tapped Mordecai

"You ok man?"

Mordecai looked nervous "I don't think I can do this."

"Mordecai this is the greatest moment in your life. You're getting married….Margaret is the love of your life. Im pretty sure you don't wanna screw this up."

Mordecai straightened himself "ya I guess your right. Thanks dude."

Margaret's dad Jeff stood next to Margaret.

"You ready Mrs. Quintell?"

They walked down the aisle and Margaret walked next to Mordecai on the other side of the aisle. They smiled at each other. Mordecai was wearing a black tuxedo and Margaret's dress was a little short. Because they were on the beach. They exchanged the vows.

"Do you take Margaret to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Margaret do you take Mordecai to be your husband."

"I do."

"I now pornouse you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mordecai and Margaret kissed and everybody clapped and cheered. Muscle man was twirling his shirt. The two new weds ran down the aisle holding hands.

At the reception party everybody ate dinner and cake. Mordecai and Margaret danced and even Rigby and Eileen danced. They all sat down. Rigby gave Mordecai a high five

"Congrats bro."

"Thanks dude."

Every at the table were telling stories about Mordecai and Margaret. First was Mordecai's mom Cecilia.

"My morde-pie was always telling about how he had a crush on a girl named Margaret over the phone or if it was in person. Today I am so proud of my son."

(Morde-pie is Cecilia's nick name for Mordecai.)

Up next was Eileen.

"Margaret always told me about her crush on Margaret. Sometimes she would try to flirt with him but she would look so stupid. You should have seen it, it was hilarious."

Next was Muscle man

"Like the time Mordecai wore a diaper."

"Next!" Mordecai yelled.

After the stories they danced. A slow song started Margaret put her head on Mordecai's chest. They danced slowly.

"I love you." Margaret said quietly.

"I love you too Margaret and I always will."

Mordecai went to sit down. Margaret sat down next to Mordecai. John walked up to them

"Hey guys congratulations." John said.

Margaret smiled "thanks John."

"Hey Mordecai wanna go play football with me Rigby, and that green fat guy over there. They wanted to know if we wanted to play." John asked.

"Sure dude but what about you leg?" Mordecai said pointing at it.

"I can play with it on No worries."

The two birds ran over to the open sand.

Margaret shook her head "are they seriously gonna play with tuxedos?" she thought to herself.

Margaret's mom Mary walked up to her.

"Hey sweetie. Where's Mordecai?"

"He's playing football with john and his friends."

"Congratulations again sweetie. I think Mordecai is the perfect guy for you." Mary told Margaret.

"He is. He's a really sweet guy."

Every one soon left and Mordecai and Margaret went back home as new married couples. They began to pack for their honey moon.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be there honey moon. So stay tuned. I might not upload for a while because im going out of town. **

**Shakes out**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is Mordecai and Margaret's honeymoon. Sorry ive have not been updating lately im kinda lazy. So let's got on with the story. **

Mordecai and Margaret decided to have their honeymoon in Hawaii. The two new weds were packing for the trip. The plane would leave at 8: that night. Mordecai just shoved his clothes in his suitcase while Margaret folded hers neatly and placed them into her suitcase.

"I forgot to ask Eileen to do something." Margaret got her cell phone from the nightstand next to the bed. She dialed the number.

Eileen: Hey Margaret.

Margaret: Hey Eileen can you water the plants while me and Mordecai are gone?

Eileen: of course.

Margaret: thanks Eileen you're a great friend.

Eileen: so were you guys going?

Margaret: were going to Hawaii. It's my first time going there and im so excited. Me and Mordecai are gonna have a really great time.

Eileen: And a romantic time.

The two girls shared a laugh

Margaret: see you Eileen. Me and Mordecai have to finish packing. Thanks again for volunteering to water my plants this week Eileen. And won more thing can you drop me and Mordecai off at the airport. We don't wanna pay a ton for parking?

Eileen: no problem, and ill be right over

Margaret put her cell phone in her pocket and turned to Mordecai who just zipped up his suitcase.

"done." The blue jay said as he took the suitcase off the bed and put it on the floor.

"Did you pack your toothbrush?" Margaret asked sounding motherly. Mordecai nodded.

Margaret pointed to the dresser next to the bed. Mordecai opened the first draw to find a box of condoms. Mordecai took the box and put it in his suitcase then zipped it up.

Mordecai took both suitcases and put them near the door. Margaret walked up to the blue jay.

"Eileen will be over here soon to drop us off at the air port."

Then the door bell rang

"I guess that's her now."

Margaret opened the door the see the mole.

"We all ready to go?" Eileen said smiling.

"You bet." The robin said.

Mordecai and Margaret carried their suitcases down stairs to Eileen's car. The two birds put the luggage in the trunk of her car. (Her car is a silver Honda civic.) Mordecai sat in the back while Margaret sat with her best friend. They all talked while on their way to the air port. They arrived at their destination. The three friends got out of the car. Mordecai and Margaret got their bags. Margaret hugged Eileen

"Thanks Eileen for driving us and for watering my plants."

Mordecai looked at his watch 7:30. He tugged Margaret's wing.

"C'mon Margaret our flight leaves in 30 minutes." The two birds waved bye to Eileen and headed out to buy their boarding passes. They went through security quickly and got on their plane.

"Mordecai I can't wait. How about you?" Margaret asked.

"Me too babe." Mordecai said

**7 hours later…..**

Margaret shook a sleeping Mordecai.

"Wake up we are here."

Mordecai and Margaret got to their beach house and unpacked. The next day they ate breakfast and were getting on their swimsuits to go to the beach.

Mordecai was wearing red swim trunks and Margaret had a blue bikini on. They spent the day surfing, and relaxing.

Mordecai and Margaret were digging a hole and Margaret buried mordecai. Margaret was laughing because he couldn't get out.

Several hours later the sun started to set. Margaret layed down on her towel viewing the beautiful sky. Mordecai layed down next to her.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Margaret asked.

"It's amazing. I love sunsets."

Margaret nuzzled her head on to Mordecai's chest.

The two birds cuddled together holding on to each other.

"I love you Margaret." Mordecai coed

"I love you too Mordecai."

**The next day **

Mordecai and Margaret were playing mini golf. Margaret was beating him. Mordecai was about to hit the ball when two guys were blocking the hole. Mordecai walked up to them

"Hey guys can you please move. You're in my way."

They guy laughed "what are you gonna do about it birdie."

Mordecai got mad "ill show you what im gonna do."

Mordecai punched the guy straight in the face knocking him over.

Margaret garbed Mordecai by the wing.

"Come on lets go."

They walked over to their rental car and drove to the shopping outlets.

"Wow Mordecai that was pretty cool how you punched that guy." Margaret said.

Mordecai was surprised Margaret was not mad.

"I guess it was."

They both chuckled.

Margaret pulled in a parking space.

"So what do we need to get." Mordecai asked.

"Im just gonna look."

They bought some stuff and went back to the beach house to rest.

The rest of their honey moon consisted of surfing, sleeping, and shopping.

On the plane ride back home Margaret looked at some pictures of their trip. Margaret smiled at the one of Mordecai and Margaret on the beach. Margaret was sitting on Mordecai's lap and they were both smiling.

Margaret thought to herself "I had the most fun ive ever had with the greatest person in the world….. Mordecai."

The robin smiled and then rested her head on Mordecai's shoulder.

**I Hope you guys liked this chapter. sorry just didn't want to write what they did on their honey moon that much. so next chapter will be out soon. - SHAKES out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guy's im so sorry it's been a long time. Im just so lazy.**

**Three months later…..**

Mordecai tapped the robin on the shoulder.

"Margaret any thing bothering you?" Mordecai asked.

"Well its just I kinda well….uh never mind." Margaret said.

"Margaret you can tell me anything."

"Ill tell you when we get back home."

The two birds were back at Margaret's apartment. Mordecai led Margaret to the couch and they both sat down.

"What did you wanna talk about"? Mordecai asked.

Margaret took a deep breath. "Im pregnant."

Mordecai's eyes grew large "since when!"

Margaret sighed "Ive been keeping it a secret for a couple days."

"Why haven't you told me?!" Mordecai demanded

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't want any kids." Margaret said having her voice grow louder.

Mordecai put her hand on Margaret's belly.

"I love you Margaret. I would be with you no madder what happens. Ya im surprised but im happy im going to be a dad."

"Oh Mordecai!" Mordecai and Margaret kissed blissfully.

They pulled away.

"Margaret what if he or she doesn't like me?" Mordecai said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course, you're the father." Margaret said.

"What about names?" Mordecai asked

Margaret gave him a playful shove "we got 5 months to think of the name when we find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Mordecai and Margaret walked over to their bedroom to sleep.

"You know ill be having cravings and hormonal outbursts." Margaret said.

"Don't remind me." Mordecai said.

"I still can't believe im going to be a dad." Mordecai said in a exciting/scared tone.

"Lets get some sleep." Margaret said as she turned off the lamp.

**Margaret's pregnant! Dang she kept it a secret for a week. Mordecai's excited about being a dad. Sorry guys that chapter was short. I will make some chapters into Margaret's pregnancy. If you have baby names send me a message or review. **

**Shakes out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I am so sorry for the wait. I have been distracted by school. So Margaret is one month pregnant in this chapter, so enjoy and have a beautiful day. SHAKES is outta here!**

Margaret rubbed her thin belly.

"We need a name Mordecai."

Mordecai sighed "relax Margaret we have 8 months to think of one."

"Ive kinda been thinking of one name if it's a boy."

Mordecai rubbed the back of his head. "Like what?"

"I kinda like Stanly, Stan for short." Margaret suggested.

"I kinda like that, but we don't know the gender. " Mordecai said.

Mordecai walked to their bedroom "Margaret im gonna take a nap because you woke me up at 3 o clock to get you some pizza."

"It's my cravings."

"I just need some sleep." Mordecai shut the door.

Margaret went to the couch and watched TV.

Margaret looked down at her thin belly and smiled. _I hope its a girl so it can be a daddy's girls like_ me. Margaret thought. Margaret felt her cravings kick in so she went into the refrigerator and got some chocolate and sat back on the couch. Margaret smiled at her small belly _chocoholic_ the robin thought. she giggled and counted to watch her show.

After a couple of hours Mordecai walked in. Margaret smiled "hey there sleepy head." Margaret giggled. Mordecai chuckled and sat down next to the robin. Margaret snuggled into the Blue jay's chest.

"can I have some of that chocolate?" Mordecai asked. Margaret reached behind her head and handed Mordecai the pack.

The birds ate their candy while snuggling on the couch watching TV. Mordecai kissed the robins forehead. "I love you."

Margaret awed "I love you too Mordecai." *crack*! Margaret's eyes widened. "Mordecai what was that!?"

Mordecai started to panic " I think someone broke in. Come on we need to hide!" Mordecai led the robin to the kitchen.

The two birds hid behind the counter. Mordecai peaked his head around the corner. The burglar had a black ski mask on and had torn jeans on. Mordecai covered Margaret's mouth. The burglar walked into the kitchen he started looking threw the cabinets. Mordecai got up while the burglar was not looking and tackled him. Mordecai started punching him readily.

"Margaret call the cops!" Mordecai said while still beating him. Mordecai got off. "ok he's knocked out."

Margaret hugged him tightly. "Mordecai your so brave!"

the sound of police sirens were heard.

2 hours later the guy was arrested and Mordecai and Margaret were laying in their bed.

Mordecai layed his head on the pillow "today was crazy huh?"

"totally" Margaret agreed.

Mordecai felt tired then fell asleep.

Mordecai opened his eyes to fell Margaret shaking him.

"Margaret what's wrong?" Mordecai asked with a worried tone.

"cravings."

Mordecai looked at the clock it read 3:37. Mordecai sighed "Baby its late."

"Mordecai please its for the baby."

"ok fine what do you request?"

"French fries, ice cream, and how about some chocolate chip cookies!" Margaret said happily. Mordecai grabbed his hoody and set out.

Mordecai opened the door with bags in his hand. he sat at the table with his wife and they ate their food. "what are we gonna do about the window?" Margaret asked with her mouth full.

Mordecai swallowed his food "ill call someone to fix it tomorrow."

Margaret hugged the blue jay "thanks for going out for me."

Mordecai kissed her "come on lets go to bed."

**sorry if that was too short for ya. BTW Steak me amedaeus made me so mad, i flipped out and i almost cried. LOL. Peace out Beauties. - SHAKES IS OUT! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys that I have not been updating frequently. I have lots of studying and school work to do. So I have a chance to update because im not going to school today! I skipped Margaret to 4 months and they will find out the gender of their baby. There are also rumors that Margaret is coming back from college in regular show! Why wouldn't she Margaret and Mordecai is a popular couple. Enough crap lets get on with the show. SHAKES OUT**

Margaret's belly pushed forward a lot and the birds were happy to be expecting a baby. Mordecai and Margaret where sitting on their couch and eating breakfast. Mordecai was gonna name the baby if it was a girl and Margaret was gonna name it if it was a boy.

"C'mon Mordecai, we need a name we already have Stan if it's a boy, what do you have in mind for a girl?" Mordecai took a bite of his pancake "ive been thinking about Madison." Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck "I know it sounds dumb. But I kinda like it."

Margaret smiled "I like it…..Madison." Margaret rubbed her belly "little Maddie and Stany." Mordecai kissed the robins cheek "What time is the ultrasound again?" Margaret looked at her phone. "It's at 12 o clock; we got 3 hours to ourselves." Margaret said in a sexy voice. Mordecai kissed her neck.

Rigby and Thomas were at the park on snack bar duty. Rigby sighed "it's so boring without Mordecai around. To bad he is on his day off."

"I gotta admit this job is so boring!" Thomas complained.

"Did you notice how fat Margaret got lately?" Rigby explained "she needs to lay off the Twinkies." Thomas face palmed.

Mordecai helped Margaret of the couch and they got in the car and were on their way to the hospital. "Do you want to have a girl or a boy Mordecai?" Margaret asked. Mordecai shrugged "I kinda want a girl." Margaret smiled. "Mordecai the baby's kicking come feel!" Mordecai took one of his hands of the steering wheel and felt Margaret's belly. The blue jay smiled and stroked Margaret's belly. Margaret laughed and put her shirt down that was exposing her swollen belly.

They found their parking spot and entered the doctor's office. Mordecai helped Margaret onto the bed. The doctor came into the room; he was a bird with green feathers.

'Hi im doctor Campton." He shook the couple's hand. The doctor lifted up Margaret's shirt up to expose her swollen belly. The doctor poured cream on Margaret's belly. He waved the remote around her belly. Mordecai held Margaret's hand as they stared at the screen. As the doctor moved the remote around an outline of a baby bird was on the screen. "Right there is the beak." Said the doctor as he pointed at the screen. "It's a girl." Said the doctor. Tears formed in Mordecai's eyes. "A baby girl. Aren't you happy Margaret?" Margaret smiled.

Mordecai and Margaret sat on the couch. Margaret rubbed her belly "hey their Madison, mommy's here." Mordecai kissed Margaret on the cheek. Margaret smiled "I thinks its a daddy's girl, wanna say hi to your daddy?" Mordecai lifted up her shirt; mordecai put he head on Margaret's belly. He felt a kick. Margaret smiled "Madison likes you a lot. She kicks when you're around."

Mordecai kissed Margaret's belly "hey there baby girl it's me daddy." Madison started kicking a lot. Margaret patted her belly "easy there daddy's girl." Margaret giggled a little. "What color feathers do you think she'll have?" Mordecai asked.

"She will have blue because blue is more dominant color over red."

Mordecai rubbed her Margaret's belly "I can't wait to be a dad."

Margaret kissed Mordecai on the cheek "im having some cravings can you get me some pizza?"

Mordecai kissed Margaret's belly then he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

**Well that's it next chapter im going to skip it to 8 months of pregnancy. The baby's name is Madison. I kinda liked that name for their kid. SHAKES out!**


End file.
